Trial of Fantasy
Main article: Locations Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 5 Party Size Limit: 4 The maiden of Isic summons skilled adventurers to this spot. However, this is not a real dungeon, but a place of fantasy. A trial of fantasy, however the pain and experience are real. The souls of those that overcome the trial are said to shine brighter. How to Unlock Visit Maiden of Isic at the temple in Hero Square. She will ask if you want to take a trial to which you need to accept. After an explanation of the trial, she will give you the permit. This permanently unlocks Trial of Fantasy at the Dungeon Guide as a level 5 dungeon. Good luck! NPCs There is one Maiden present at the beginning of each Floor. Back to top Map No known maps exist. As the rooms are small and there is only 1 teleport pole in each, maps aren't really needed. Back to top Missions * Soul Saving (Beginner) * Soul Saving (Amateur) * Soul Saving (Acolyte) Back to top Trial Progression Not exactly dark angel statues, but teleport poles that require items. Each floor has 4 rooms. *The first is the safe zone featuring a revival shrine, healing fountain and an npc. This serves as the checkpoint between each floor. *The second room of each floor is called the Sun Room. You only need 3 Sun fragments to proceed without failing. *The third room of each floor is called Red Moon Room. You only need 5 red moon fragments from this room to proceed without failing. *The fourth and final room of each floor is called Sky Room. You only need 5 blue sky fragments from this room to proceed to the next floor. * To proceed through a floor you should offer 3 yellow-5 red-5 blue. Use this info to decide on how much to carry to compensate for deaths. *On floor 3 (Acolyte) you will begin to see white fragments dropping from enemies. 10 of these are required to create the orb needed to access the final battle of the dungeon. Beginner Trials :Recommend Level: 5-15 Entering the dungeon will place you at the Beginner Trials. The Maiden of Isic welcomes you to the trial offering explanations on the dungeon. You can unlock a set of daily missions but offering to help save souls via the dialogue options presented. Nearby you'll find a Healing Fountain and a Revival Shrine. The Maiden of Isic teleports you to the first Trial room. Cemetery The Cemetery exists on each floor and is designed to kill. To get out of here there are 2 options: either kill the unique creature and obtain the Dark Night fragment to be able to use the pole in the opposite corner or simply die and use the pole. Players are sent here if they attempt to teleport to the next Trial room with less than the required amount and are unlucky to not get through. The less fragments you use the greater the chance of being sent here Every Cemetery has a Unique Creature and area wide traps. In the Beginner Cemetery you will be sent to a room with Cemetery Taurus whilst bombs explode continuously across the area. As long as you give the required amount listed in each room below, you'll never find yourself here. The Sun Room :Difficulty rating: Extremely Low :Fragments required for successful teleport: 3 In this large outdoor room, you will find Visionary Kobold amd Visionary Slime populating the area. The Teleport Pole to reach the next floor is located in the opposite corner as you teleport in. Killing the enemies in this room drops Beginner Fragment - The Sun, that are used to operate the Teleport Pole. Using 3 Beginner Fragment - The Sun will guarentee access to the next Trial room. Offering less than 3 can teleport you to the Cemetery instead of the next room. Red Moon Room :Difficulty rating: Moderately Low :Fragments required for successful teleport: 4 This room contains Visionary Kobold and Visionary Frog. It is important to note that Kobolds here are stronger than the previous room. The Teleport Pole is located in the furthest corner of the room, directly opposite to your position upon entering. Enemy aggro range is larger than what you experienced in the previous room, so take extra caution to avoid attracting a swarm of enemies. Killing an enemy here will drop Beginner Fragment - Red Moon. You will need 4 for guaranteed access to the next floor. Offering less than this runs the risk of being sent to the Cemetery. The Sky Room :Difficulty rating: Low :Fragments required for successful teleport: 5 This is the final Beginner Trial room, containing Visionary Zombies, Visionary Zules and Visionary Frogs. Instead of a Teleport Pole, a Sacred Horse Statue sits in the usual corner opposite your entry position. Enemies here have a larger vision range, especially the Zombies who will spot you from a surprising distance. Take extra caution here as Zombies and Frogs will regularly inflict Poison. Killing any enemy here will drop a Beginner Fragment - The Sky. For guaranteed access to the next Trial and floor you will need to use 5 fragments. Offering less than this can result in being sent to the Cemetery. Back to top Amateur Trials :Recommend Level: 15-25 (Party) Congratulations on completing the Beginner Trial. Immediately you will find yourself in a dark interior setting. This is your new checkpoint with a 2nd Revival Shrine, a healing fountain and a Maiden of Isic to teleport you to the Trial rooms. Any time you die on this floor you'll be revived here, however if you leave the dungeon you will be placed back at the entrance to Beginner Trial. The difficulty has increased dramatically so it is highly recommended to be in a party from here on out. Cemetery The Amateur version of the Cemetery sends you to a large dark hall with poison, sleep, petrify gas traps that fill the entire room. Atleast one Unique Creature is present, a Gargoyle (Flying type). If you're unlucky to be sent here, the only way out it to die in order to see the teleport pole. Remember: The required fragment amount at the start of each section in this guide refers to the minimum amount you need to avoid being sent here The Sun Room :Difficulty rating: Average :Fragments required for successful teleport: 3 The first trial room on this floor contains Visionary Gargoyles(Goblin) and Imps. The Gargoyles here are melee types wielding Hand Axes. The Teleport Pole is located in the opposite, furthest corner from your entry location. Enemies have a large sight/aggro range so it is best to pick out safe spots. This will normally be the corner closest to you upon entering. Killing an enemy here will drop Amateur Fragment - The Sun. You will need 3 for guaranteed access to the next floor. Offering less than this runs the risk of being sent to the Cemetery. Red Moon Room :Difficulty rating: Difficult :Fragments required for successful teleport: 5 With the second Trial room you will experience a significant difficulty spike if you struggled in the previous room. Visionary Zules and Gargoyles (Goblin Archers and Mages) await you here. The corner you enter in will typically be the safest spot for camps. However, a stray zule or gargoyle may still spot you so be on guard. As you will have noticed by now, the teleport pole is always in the furthest corner, opposite from where you enter. Killing enemies here will drop a Amateur Fragment - Red Moon, however the drop rate is lower than what you are used to from previous floors. You will need 5 fragments for guaranteed entry to the next room (unless you want to risk being sent to the Cemetery) It is highly recommended to focus on the Zules here and to stay away from Gargoyles. The Gargoyle archers are capable of casting Sleep with their arrows which can lead to a quick death. To make life here even harder, the Mage variationa of the Gargoyles will repeatedly cast circle heal to heal all surrounding monsters and use fire arrow in combination with sleep arrows from the archers. In comparison the Zules are your standard brutes with ground smash (although they are resistant to status effects like Faint). The Sky Room :Difficulty rating: Moderate-Difficult :Fragments required for successful teleport: 5 The last room of the Amateur Trial features Visionary Zules, Imps and Mists. Since you have no Sleep inducing or healing Gargoyles to deal with this room is easier. However, the enemies are stronger physically so don't get too comfortable. The Sacred Horse Statue is in the furthest corner, opposite your entry again and requires Amateur Fragment - The Sky x 5 for guarenteed success. Giving less than 5 runs the risk of teleporting you tl the Cemetery if you are unlucky. Back to top Acolyte Trials :Recommend Level: 25-30+ (Party) Congratulations on completing the Amateur Trial. You'll now find yourself in a brighter, more pleasant interior setting. Do not be fooled by the scenery however, as the difficulty has significantly ramped up in the Acolyte Trial Floor. This room serves as your checkpoint complete with a revival shrine, healing fountain and a Maiden of Isic to guide you to the Trial rooms. As usual, you will need to return to this Revival Shrine whenever you die. Remember: Leaving the dungeon will place you back at the very beginning.of the dungeon at the Beginner Trial The difficulty has increased dramatically so it is highly recommended to be in a party from here on out. It is highly recommended to stock as many fragments from each room on this floor as the enemies are a whole new level of difficult than the Amateur Trial. For example, if you need 3 for guaranteed teleportation, then stock up on 9 or 12 so you can rejoin your party in the next room upon dieing. This is the last Trial floor, after this you'll face the final boss of the Dungeon on the 4th floor. Good luck Adventurer! Cemetery Needs info... Remember: The required fragment amount at the start of each section in this guide refers to the minimum amount you need to avoid being sent here The Sun Room :Difficulty rating: Very Hard :Fragments required for successful teleport: 3 The first room is populated with Visionary Kobolds and Spirits. There are 3 safe spots to choose from depending on enemy placement. *The first safe spot is the entry positiom, hugging the wall keeps you out of range. *2nd Safe spot is a small corner hidden behind a small stretch of wall, as long as the Kobolds are not too close to it. *The 3rd spot is the Teleport Pole corner which as usual ia the furthest corner from your entry. This spot like the 2nd spot depends on the position of the Kobolds. The Spirits here have high physical defense, so it is recommended to lure 1 kobold at a time to your safe spot and killing it. The drop rate on this floor is incredibly low so be prepared to spend a long time here. Killing an enemy here will drop 2 fragments: * Acolyte Fragment - The Sun * Fragment - Prefecture You will need 3 pieces of Acolyte Fragment - The Sun for a successful teleport. The Prefecture Fragment (White in colour) is needed to access the final battle for the dungeon, you will need 10 in total and these will drop in all 3 rooms of this floor. It is recommended to stock up on Acolyte Fragment - The Sun so that it covers multiple deaths (allowing you to return to the room your party is in instantly). The Red Moon Room :Difficulty rating: Very Hard :Fragments required for successful teleport: 5 The second room features Visionary Gargoyles(The flying type) and stronger Spirits. Both creatures have a high physical defense but it is recommended to focus on the Gargoyles. Typically the safe spot is the corner you enter at, but you will need to hug the corner to keep safe. Enemies may be too close to you, making the spot obselete. In cases like this, it is recommended to check each corner and pick the one with the least amount of enemies. Similar to the previous room it is recommended to lure one enemy at a time to your safe spot. This room will put a huge strain on your durability so it is recommended to attempt this with multiple weapons to switch between. Killing an enemy will drop a Acolyte Fragment - The Red Moon, which you will need 5 for guarenteed teleportation to the next room. Like the previous room, you will also receive white Prefecture Fragments so its a good idea to stock on these in preparation for the final battle. The teleport pole is located in the furthest corner from where you enter the room. The Sky Room :Difficulty rating: Insane :Fragments required for successful teleport: 5 The final Trial room that stands between you and the final boss comes with another difficulty spike. Visionary flying Gargoyles and Goblin-type Gargoyles await you in addition to two Visionary Golems in the middle of the room. The difficulty spike comes from the 2 Golems who have vision of the entire room. They will target you the moment you enter the room. Luckily, there is an extended wall in the opposite corner next to the Sacred Horse Statue that provides a small corner hidden from their view. However, the placement of the Golems can sometimes render this spot useless too. Killing an enemy here will drop an Acolyte Fragment - The Sky, which you will need 5 of to secure your entry to the next and final stage of the dungeon. Update: I would not call it 'insane' if you are a higher level trapper with stealth 5+. With a little luck and perseverance you can solo it. My tactic was to port in with my level 40 trapper, hit stealth and run to the opposite (diagonal) corner of the room where you will find a short wall to hide behind (the portal to the final battle is there too). It is the only safe spot in the room. My strategy was to stealth, run out and lay traps near the two giant golems in the middle of the room. The 'trick' is to be back in hiding BEFORE your stealth runs out. (with stealth level 7 I was able to lay two sets of traps). Just as the stealth cool down wears off and you are ready to stealth again peek out from behind the wall and draw the golems over your traps, then stealth and repeat. It takes 30 to 45 minutes of this routine to get the 5 red fragments(and 10 prefecture fragments) needed to use the nearby portal. If you are solo I would advise against trying to kill any of the other MOBS in the room as the two giant golems will ambush you every time! Back to top Final Trial Welcome to the final stage of the Trials of Fantasy. Here you will face the final boss: A giant Plant type monster capable of spawning smaller monsters to aid it. This is sort of a letdown after the battle with the Visionary Golems. The giant plant does not attack nor does it move (you can nudge it around a little bit if you hit it with an axe). It simply spawns lower level mobs that do not hit all that hard. I was able to beat the giant plant down with my lvl 40 trapper's axe solo. I just dropped traps as close to the plant as I could and started wacking it with my axe. (be sure to find it's backside for more damage) When it spawed the lower level mobs they died almost instantly on the traps which also damaged the giant plant. The closer the giant plant gets to death the quicker it spawns the mobs. I kept the volume turned up so I could hear the spawn indicator and lure to the traps. Stealth works on most of the mobs and decoy works on all of them. It took me less than 15 mins to solo this final battle. I have soloed it three times now to be sure I was not just lucky the first time. It is not a hard solo battle for a trapper. Once you have cleared it be sure to get a new title from the NPC named "Supus" before you take the nearby portal back to town. If you leave your toon in the dungeon for 24 hours you can get another new title by talking to the same NPC. They are goofy but fun. My current title is 'Needs to read the manual'. -Snookums, lvl 40 CSB trapper. Creatures Back to top Category:Dungeons